Destiny Islands
by Kitten Kong
Summary: It was a typical day on Destiny Islands, until the accident.
1. Chapter 1

Destiny Islands.

Okay first of all I don't own the cast of Kingdom Hearts, if I did Sora would be MINE! MWAHAHA

"Ahem," Kairi, Disney and Square-Enix all glare evily waving keyblades through the air in front of author.

Okay okay, jeesh can't a girl joke anymore?

Anyway I do own the story plot and Ayria, (ownership of all things Kingdom Hearts is still being worked on). Without further interruption enjoy the story. D

(3rd person POV)

It was a beautiful day as always on Destiny Islands. Brilliant warm sun, clear blue sky and crystal water surrounding the islands. It started off like any normal day with Sora going over to meet his friends over on the smaller island which was their usual hang out place.

"Hey Kairi, hey Riku," choked Sora, looking at his friends who were sitting as usual on the papou tree, trying to catch his breathe from running over from his boat.

"Geesh Sora, it's only been like two months since we got home from visiting all the different worlds and you're out of breathe from a short run?" questioned Riku with a raised eyebrow.

"How in the world did you become the keyblade master?" asked the silver haired teen with a smirk playing about his face.

"Ha ha very funny Riku."

"So guys, what do you want to do today," asked Kairi looking at the two of them. "We could go fishing or swimming, we could go hang out with Selphie, Tidus and Wakka, or we could go shopping?"

"Kairi what makes you think we'd want to go shopping?" asked Sora who by now was sitting on the papou tree next to his two best friends.

"Hmm... shopping for birthday presents maybe?" Said Kairi with a mischievous glint in her eyes, winking behind Sora's back at Riku.

"W...whose birthday is it?" stuttered Sora, desperately hoping it wasn't one of them and he had forgotten.

"Sora how could you?" asked Riku, his face covered by his hair as he looked at the sand so Sora wouldn't see the grin spread across his face. "You forgot my birthday," and I thought you were my friend."

Sora froze, thinking as fast as he could to come with an excuse. "I..i d..didn't forget, it's just that I was joking around, to see if you remembered." Stuttered Sora making a note to sprint to the shop and buy something as soon as he could.

This was too much for both Kairi and Riku. They both burst out laughing falling of the tree and landing in the sand still laughing their heads off.

"What's so funny?" asked an extremely confused Sora.

"Sora you idiot, what's the date today?" asked a teary eyed Kairi.

"Um... 30th of March?"

"It's the 1st of April, April fools day you idiot!" shouted Riku, who was trying to stop himself from laughing at the expression on Sora's face.

"That was so funny!" exclaimed Kairi, "Sora consider this payback for last year, when you chucked seagull droppings on our heads as an April fools day joke."

"That was not funny you two," said Sora his fists clenched by his sides, his face downcast so his hair covered his face hiding his expression. "You know how bad my memory is since Naminé messed around with it."

"Dude come on it was just an April fools day joke," Riku explained concern showing in his teal coloured eyes.

"Sora it was just a joke," Kairi almost sobbed.

"Come on Sora I know you're can't wait to plot your revenge..." Riku trailed off watching Sora's retreating back.

"You don't think he took that seriously do you?" asked an anxious Kairi.

"I hope not," answered an equally concerned Riku. "I had no idea he would take the joke that hard."

"Maybe we should follow him in case he does something stupid."

"Yeah, come on hurry up or we'll lose sight of him."

(Sora's thoughts)

_**Ha I can't believe how easy it is to fool those two. Hmm that should give me enough time to figure a revenge plan for those two. Although I must admit this is the first time that they've ever worked together to play a prank on me. Maybe I was a bit harsh on them. Man now I feel really guilty oh well I'll just have to make up for it tomorrow but first how can I get back at those two?**_

_**Perfect I know how to get back at those two.**_

"Dam it where is he?" cried a tearful Kairi.

"Don't worry Kairi I'm sure he'll be fine," replied Riku, although his reply sounded rather forced.

"We have to find him soon, you know how reckless he gets when he's angry."

"We're probably overreacting, he's probably at home now sitting in his room thinking of a way to get back at us."

"I hope so."

(Sora's POV)

"Okay finished, Kairi, Riku, prepare for the biggest April Fools Day joke of all time!" I laughed out loud as I thought about the expressions on my friends faces when they walked into my house to have a bucket of water dropped on their heads an then to be covered by honey and feathers. With me waiting with a camera.

I know it's one of the oldest tricks in the book but that didn't stop it from being a good one. Now all I need is a camera to capture the evidence of the evident and I was good to go.

"Big brother what are you doing?" asked my little sister, who was staring up at me with curiosity. She looks almost identical to me minus the fact that her hair is blonde and a lot less spiky then mine, making her look a bit more like Roxas.

"Oh it's just a little April fools day prank I've set up for Kairi and Riku."

"Can I help in any way Sora?" she asked staring up at me with those big blue innocent eyes of hers.

"Nah I'm almost finished I've just to go to the store to buy a camera. Hey want to come with me and get ice-cream?"

"You promise we can get ice-cream."

"Yup"

"Woohoo ice-cream!" she shouted running to get her sandals. It always made me smile to see my little sister so happy, especially since thanks to the freakin' heartless I haven't seen her for about two freakin' years.

"Okay can we go now?" big pleading eyes stared up at me.

"Hold on... yup I've got my wallet lets go."

We had just arrived at the main road.

"Now hold onto my hand Ayria, I don't want you to get hit by a car."

"Okay big brother."

I looked up and down the road checking that it was clear before we crossed.

"Okay let's go," I said as I walked across the road with my sister skipping along beside me.

"Yey ice-cream ice-cream ice-cream," shouted little Ayria joyfully.

Neither of us was prepared for what was about to happen.

As soon as we reached the pavement I could hear a roaring sound coming straight towards us. I turned to see a car heading directly at us. Without thinking I pushed my sister as far away to safety as I could, but I didn't have enough time to get out of the way myself.

The next thing I felt was considerable pain throughout my entire body, and then I blacked out.

(Ayria's POV)

"BIG BROTHER!!" I yelled running over to where his body had fallen. I started to shake his still form.

"SORA! Big brother, come on wake up! You said we were gonna get ice-cream, WAKE UP SORA!" I screamed with tears running down my face. Why wasn't my brother moving? Where was he just lying there so still? And where was all this blood coming from?

Suddenly I saw someone pull out their phone and start taking to someone.

"Hello there has been an accident on Main Street, we need an ambulance now. Casualty looks to be about 16 years old, but I don't know how much damage has been done."

What was happening? I just wanted my brother to wake up and tell me everything was okay. Then we could go and get ice-cream like he promised.

(3rd person POV)

"Right, we've checked all of his usual hang out places, so that leaves only one place. His house."

"You know I bet that he'll have set it up so that he pranks us as soon as we get inside the front door," Riku said with a laugh although he didn't sound too sure.

"We probably did go a bit over the top with that one, so I guess we deserve a little payback, I just hope he's alright," commented a teary eyed Kairi.

"Aw come on Kairi lighten up, he'll get his payback and then we can all go swimming and life will be back to nor-

"SORA!!"

"That was Ayria's voice…" Hearts pumping painfully fast they sprinted towards the distressed shout.

They came to the main street and could get no further as the road and pavement were blocked by the enormous crowd of onlookers that had gathered round since the accident.

"What's going on?" RIku asked the closet person next to him.

"There's been an accident, some idiot drunk was driving on the pavement and ran straight into two young kids, but it seems that one of them managed to push the other one out of the way just in time. Unfortunately he wasn't as lucky."

"What did this kid look like?" asked Riku dreading the answer.

"Spiky brown hair and kinda skinny, but apart from that I don't know anything else about him."

"Oh my God oh my God oh my God! Riku we've gotta get through here."

"Right," said Riku starting to push through the crowd, Kairi following close behind him.

"Hey watch it!"

"Sorry, excuse me. Pardon me. Excuse me." As they got closer they could here sounds of someone sobbing.

"That sounds like Ayria… Oh no." Whispered Riku as he shoved his way through the crowd with renewed concern. As they reached the edge of the crowd the sight they saw made Kairi's heart break and Riku felt as if he'd just been punched in the stomach.

The sight that met there faces was a smouldering car crashed into a building, the driver sitting a bit away from it rambling, he was obviously drunk. But the most horrifying part was a young girl sat on the pavement shaking a teen aged boy's shoulders.

The boy's body was covered in blood which was dripping from a huge gash on his forehead and from one on his abdomen and other numerous cuts. His arms and legs stuck out at odd angles and on the rest of his body massive bruises were forming.

"No…Sora…"Kairi whispered as she recognised the boy lying in his sister's arms.

"Dam it…"said Riku softly as he ran over to where the young girl was crying.

(Ayria's POV)

I heard footsteps hurriedly coming towards me. As I looked up I saw my brother's friends Kairi and Riku running towards me.

"K..Kairi, R..Riku," I sobbed, "wh..why isn't my b..brother moving?" I asked looking up at them hoping they knew the answer.

(Kairi's POV)

I looked down at Ayria's tearful face and knew mine was exactly the same. I didn't answer I just put my head on Sora's chest. I let out a sigh of relief as I heard a faint but steady heartbeat.

"Kairi is he..?" I felt a tentative hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Riku's horrified face.

"He's breathing at the moment, but he needs medical attention now." I said this as calmly as I could resisting the urge to shake Sora awake. How could this be happening? Sora, the keyblade master, the boy who defeated the heartless. He wasn't meant to die because of some stupid drunk driver.

(Riku's POV)

I looked down at Sora's blood covered face, this couldn't be happening. I felt my head turn around looking at all the crowd that had gathered all of them just standing there, doing nothing at all to help. I suddenly felt a deep rage boil up inside me.

"What the hell are you just standing there help him or at least call an ambulance!" I yelled at the unsuspecting crowd surprising myself at the volume of my voice.

"I called for an ambulance ten minutes ago it should be here any minute now," some random person replied.

Suddenly I heard the screeching noise of the ambulance's siren rushing towards us. I looked next to me to see Kairi with tears streaming down her face.

"Don't worry Kairi, this is Sora we're talking about he'll recover and everything will go back to how it usually is." Even to myself my voice sounded shaky and uncertain. It didn't even sound like my voice. Kairi just nodded.

The paramedics by this time were putting Sora onto a stretcher.

"C..c..can we come w..with him?" I heard Kairi ask one of the paramedics in between hiccups.

"Are you family?"

"No we're his friends, but Ayria is his sister."

"Okay come on and hurry up we need to get this boy to the hospital and now."

With that said Kairi jumped into the ambulance and I went in carrying little Ayria who was trembling with tears running down her face.

"It's okay Ayria, he'll be okay," still in that voice that sounded so unlike my own. I just kept repeating this phrase over and over until we go to the hospital.

(To be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny Islands prt 2

Again I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Sora would be mine, Kairi would be Goosey's and Riku would have been pecked to death by the enraged seagulls of Destiny Islands. ;)

(Ayria's POV)

I wanted to know what was going on. I wanted to know what was wrong with my brother. I looked at Kairi, tears were slowly cascading down her face.

"Kairi what wrong? Where's my brother?" She looked at me with an expression I could not read.

"Sora's being treated, he was badly hurt when he was hit by that car."

"Will he be okay Kairi?" 

(Kairi's POV)

"Will he be okay Kairi?" My sobs caught in the back of my throat as I looked down at her hopeful little face.

"I don't know Ayria, I just don't know." The little face crumpled. I wanted so much to tell that she didn't need to worry to tell her that Sora would be fine and that any minute he would come bouncing into the room laughing his head of about how we had all been fooled by his prank.

I then saw Ayria ask Riku the same question, but she didn't get a response. Riku didn't even appear to be listening, his face was glazed and his eyes were unfocused.

"R-riku?" I asked tentatively shaking his shoulder.

"Why, why did I have to play that stupid joke on him? If I didn't he wouldn't be in this situation and we could be eating ice-creams on the beach like usual." I felt my eyes widen. He thought this was his fault? For a moment I was tempted to agree with him and wanted nothing more then to just yell and scream that this was all his fault. But I managed to control my outburst even though it meant that my hands balled into fists by my side.

"Kairi why are you angry?" I jumped, I had almost forgotten about Ayria.

"Oh um… nothing." I managed to stammer. Her big blue eyes stared curiously up at me. Dam, why did she have to look so much like Sora? At that last thought I felt my anger at Riku rise up again. Why why did he have to go and play that dumb joke on Sora? And why did the jerk have to get me involved in it? I needed to get as far away from him as possible.

(Ayria's POV)

I wonder why Kairi is so angry. I know she likes my brother a lot more then she would probably care to admit. Which is a shame as they would make a very good couple. Just then I heard footsteps coming down the corridor towards us. I looked up to see a doctor holding a clipboard in his hands.

"Are you the friends and family of Sora Hikari?" I nodded as it seemed that neither Kairi or Riku was going to answer.

"Would you like to follow me please? We managed to close the cuts, but it looks as if he has broken both his arms and legs. Apart from that though he looks like he will make a full recovery, there has been no signs of any internal bleeding." By this time we had arrived at my brother's room.

When he opened the door I gasped. My brother was taller then me but he seemed so small compared to all the hospital machinery surrounding him. He was covered by the sheets on his bed with his arms on top of the sheets, both of his arms were covered in bandages.

I heard both Kairi and Riku gasp from behind me as I ran to my brother's side.

"S-sora?" I whispered, no response. "Sora?" I asked again in a slightly louder voice gently shaking the still form of my brother. I felt someone move next me, I looked from my brother's white face to see Kairi holding Sora's bandaged hand in her own. I looked behind me to see Riku just standing as if in disbelieve that this was really happening, that was certainly how I felt.

"He might wake up soon." I jumped I hadn't realised that the doctor was still in the room. "You should talk to him, let him know that you're here." He walked out of the room giving us a sympathetic glance.

"Big brother," I whispered. "You have to wake up then we can go and get ice-creams like you promised…" I felt my voice trail off as I saw my brother's eyes twitching.

Sora's (POV)

I could hear voices, that was my sister, but who was she talking to? And where in the world was I? All I could remember was walking down the street to the shop with my sister. Then it all came back, my sister the car. So that means I must be in the hospital and I'm pretty sure that I'm under some form of sedative otherwise I'd probably be screaming my head off right now.

"Sora?" Kairi! That was Kairi's voice. I slowly opened my eyes everything was extremely fuzzy, I blinked and the room started to come back into focus.

"Big brother you're awake!" I turned to look at Ayria. I mentally breathed a sigh of relief, at least I managed to save her from being hit by the car.

"Hi sis." Wow why was my throat so dry? It made my voice sound like it hadn't been used for years. I looked around at all the machines I was hooked up to, it was then that I realised my sister was clutching onto one of my hands and Kairi was clinging to my other one. I noticed that Riku was standing by himself as far away from us as he could possibly go without going out of the room.

"How do you feel Sora?" I turned to look at the red head, I never realised how beautiful she was until now. Strange what you think about when you're injured and lying in a hospital bed.

"Extremely sore," was all I could croak out. "Is there any water anywhere?" I asked gingerly turning my head to see if they was anything on the table beside the bed.

"Here you go." Kairi slowly helped me drink the contents of the glass.

"Ah that's better." My voice sounded normal again.

"Sora what actually happened?" I jumped slightly, this was the first time Riku had spoken since I'd woken up.

Riku's (POV)

I looked at my best friend sitting there covered in bandages. Please God don't let me be the cause of this. I knew I shouldn't have played that stupid prank. It wasn't even funny, it was just petty. I swear if any heartless had decided to walk into the room at that moment they'd all be blasted into the shadow realm before anyone could even blink.

I know Kairi probably blames this whole thing on me, please just don't let all the blame fall on me please. "Well Sora? What happened?" I asked again.

"Well I remember going out with Ayria to buy ice-creams but that's all I really remember apart from pushing Ayria out of the way of the car I don't remember anything else."

"You were going to buy a new camera big brother." My gaze shifted to Ayria's small tear stained face, then back to Sora's.

"Oh yeah I was going to buy a camera so I had proof that I'd played a prank on you." He continued to talk about his prank but I was listening I was too busy mentally screaming at myself. FREAKIN IDIOTIC IMBECILE. Was all I could shout at myself. This is all your fault Riku, if you hadn't played that stupid joke none of this would be happening right now.

"Riku?" A tentative voice stopped me mid mental rant.

"Yeh Sora?" Was he going to blame me like Kairi did, if he did I wouldn't blame him.

"Stop blaming yourself Riku. None of this was your fault." All three of us turned to look at Sora. I swear he could read minds, it was creepy how you just thought about something and almost immediately he started talking about that subject.

I know I'm going to sound emo but maybe if I get all this self guilt of my chest I can actually do something to help instead of just standing here like an idiot and wanting to go kill myself.

"Yes it was Sora. If I hadn't played that stupid prank none of this would have happened."

Kairi's (POV)

"Riku you do anything about the fact that some idiot chose to get himself drunk in the middle of the day and then drove around in his stupid car." As much as I wanted to blame Riku I just couldn't do it. Besides if he thought that we blamed him for everything he'd probably go kill himself.

"But you can do something about the fact that we're all hungry and wouldn't mind you going to buy food." I saw the expression in his eyes change from guilt and depression to relief and happiness.

"Sure I'll be back in about 10 minutes." With that he walked out of the room. I looked back down at Sora, the boy I had loved for as long as I can remember. What had happened today made me realise how precious live is and that you should make the most of it why you still could.

"Ayria why don't you go and Riku and buy some drinks for us."

"Okay Kairi, I'll be right back." The little girl smiled at me and ran out of the room to catch up with Riku. Who was actually just standing outside the door and put a finger to his lips to stop Ayria from giggling.

"Something you want to talk about Kairi?" I jumped, I need to stop spacing out like that.

"Oh um well…" I trailed off not knowing how to put my feelings into sentences. I could feel my face burning so I quickly diverted my gaze to the window.

"Kairi I know what you're trying to say, and I love you too." I turned back to look at Sora so quick my hair came round and whipped me in the face, I really need to get it cut.

"Um Sora I have a question, can you read people's minds?" He laughed, well it sounded more like a croak, I gave him another drink of water from the jug on the cabinet besides the bed.

"I wish I could but I just appear to be a good guesser." I looked into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. I never realised how alive or how sparkly his eyes were. Or how soft his face looked. I couldn't help myself, I found my face slowly moving towards his. Our lips touched, making me feel as if I wasn't even on the planet anymore. There was only me and Sora.

It was the best feeling I have ever experienced being in love with someone and knowing that they love you back. A voice suddenly bought me back to the present.

"Bought time you two got together." I turned to glare at a smiling Riku and a giggling Ayria, my face was a bright red. I walked over to him and pretended to try and strangle him.

"Kairi do you want food or not," he joked looking down at me. I settled for giving him a death glare and walked back towards Sora. Just then a doctor walked into the room.

"Ah, Mr Hikari. I see you're awake."

"State the obvious why don't you." I muttered under my breathe so only Sora could hear. He rolled his eyes and snorted.

"When can I go home?" He could sound so child like at times.

"You should be well enough to travel home in about two weeks, as we need to keep you here under observation for a while."

"Two weeks!? Man I can't survive for two weeks just lying here. I'll die of boredom."

"Don't worry Sora, we'll visit you every day, and I'm sure you girlfriend here will keep you occupied." I punched Riku on the arm, my face a bright red again.

"Hey it was joke sheesh."

"Ignoring the silver haired idiot here," I said glaring at Riku.

"HEY!" he yelled back. "I am not an idiot." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Anyway like Riku said we'll come visit you every day, and my family can take care of Ayria until you get out of here."

"Thanks Kairi."

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave now as visiting hours are over." I jumped, I had forgotten that the doctor was still in the room.

"We'll be back first thing in the morning Sora," I said leaning over and kissing him.

"Hope you feel better tomorrow big brother," Ayria grinned gently hugging Sora being extremely careful of all the wires coming out of his arms.

"See ya pal. Can't wait to see the look on Selphie's face when she finds out about you and Kairi," Riku laughed.

"Riku I swear if I had the strength I would be so strangling you right now."

"Yeah yeah, see ya tomorrow." We all waved to Sora and walked out of the room. In about two weeks everything will be back to normal. Sure Sora might still have to wear a few bandages, but apart from that life will continue the way it was meant to.

Happy, peaceful and not a single freakin heartless in sight.

(A/N If anyone thinks I should add a 3rd part will they please say so in a review, I will be adding a different version of part 2 later. If you like happy endings don't read the 2nd version.)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry it took so long to finish, but it is finally here, the last part of Destiny Islands. As usual I own nothing apart from Ayria and the plot, so sit back and enjoy the story. Also I would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed and/or faved this story.

(Ayria's POV)

It's been about a year since my brother's accident. He's almost completely healed although he still has to attend the physiotherapy clinic, well what do you expect after having your limbs in a plaster cast for about 6 weeks.

While he was in hospital I stayed with Kairi I can't wait until she marries my brother, it would be so cool to have her as a sister-in-law. Speaking of my brother it's his 16th birthday today. All of his friends have planned a surprise party for him, which I think is really nice of them. Kairi is in charge of decorations, Riku is in charge of food, Tidus is in charge of music, Selphie is in charge of presents and Wakka is in charge of games.

I'm in charge of the guest list, which I must say is an extremely strange list, ticking off everyone as they come in. Looking around it's almost like being in a zoo. I never knew that so many types of well 'beings' existed before. Checking the list it looked like everyone was here except the guest of honour, who should have been here about 10 minutes ago actually. He had an appointment at the clinic today so while he was there we decorated the house.

Riku was supposed to go and pick him up since Sora couldn't drive yet. Checking outside the window I could still see Riku's car, glancing around for a sign of silver hair I couldn't see him, but I could just about make out Kairi talking to a  was that a mermaid! Shaking my head to clear the shock out of my mind I made my way to Kairi.

"Hey Kairi do you think you could find Riku and tell him to pick Sora up? He's running late, my brother's probably bored outta his mind by now." A scowl quickly formed on her face.

"Stupid lazy bum he was meant to pick Sora ages ago, okay I'll go find him Ayria," she answered smiling at me before marching off to find Riku.

"Ahhh! Get back here you stupid duck!" With a sigh I turned to go and see who Donald had upset this time.

(Riku POV)

Looked like everyone was here, geesh I never realised how many friends Sora had. Not only were there all his childhood friends from the island here but all off his new friends from the different worlds were here too.

Normally we wouldn't have bothered with other worlds but it was decided that Sora needed something to cheer him up, especially as he hadn't seen most of them for ages.

So while we planned the actual party Donald and Goofy had gone round in their gummi ship to all the different worlds and invited their friends. To say that the number of people who turned up surprised me would be an understatement.

They had to be at least one person from every world here, how the hell did Sora manage to visit all these worlds in 2 years. Some of these "people" I recognise, some I don't. I'm surprised they even all fit in the house, come to think of it though I think that everyone from the Pride Lands, Agrabah and Never Land are out in the back garden.

Honestly that Genie is too much, I mean he almost blew up Sora's house impressing the lost boys. I dread to think what he's gonna be like when Sora gets here. Shuddering I looked up to see a p'd off Kairi stomping towards me.

"Um hey Kairi what's up?" I asked wondering what I had done wrong now?

"Riku shouldn't you have gone to fetch Sora 10 minutes ago?" she asked raising an eyebrow. I looked down at my watch, dam! I was late, Sora was definitely going to sulk now. Holding my hands up in a sign of surrender I turned to go to my car.

"Okay, okay I'm gone, I'm gone." Taking a last look at all of the strange beings that now resided in Sora's house I shook my head and, "Uh Kairi? Why is there a lion, a skeleton and an animated tea set walking around? And is that a mermaid?!" I mean come on! What sort of crazy things lived in the different worlds out there?

"Riku I'll explain later once I ask as I'm not sure myself but I think Sora is probably getting really impatient right now," answered Kairi glaring at me.

"Okay, okay, I'm gone, I'm gone." With that I almost ran out of the house to my car, Sora had better appreciate this as I'm kind of getting annoyed at being continually glared at by Kairi.

(Sora's POV)

GAH! Where the hell is Riku! Since I can't drive yet, stupid age restriction laws, I have to wait for that bum to pick me up from the stupid hospital as it's too far to walk.

A silver car suddenly pulled up next to me on the road. "Well about time!" I yelled as I got into the passenger seat. "What took you so long?" I asked putting on the seatbelt, and turning to glare at Riku who started the car and pulled out into the road.

"Oh, sorry about that," he replied looking rather sheepish. "I just had to take care of a few things." Still glaring at Riku my eyebrow started to rise towards my hairline.

"Such as?" I prompted, seeing as he didn't give a straight answer.

"Nothing important," came the rather suspicious reply. Something was not right here. Oh well knowing Riku he wouldn't tell until he was ready to tell. Yawning I leant my head against the seat and closed my eyes.

"Oi Sora wake up you lazy bum!"

"Huh?" I must of fallen asleep without realising it, stretching I got out of the car and walked up to my front door. A sudden thought crossed my mind as to why Riku had been so quiet. "You didn't booby trap the door did you?" Riku laughed.

"No dumbass I haven't, besides even if I tried to both Kairi and Ayria would try to kill me."

"Whatever," I muttered back as a response, shrugging my shoulders I put the key in the lock and opened the door. Why was my house pitch black? Did they blow the fuse or something? Sighing I walked into the living room and switched the lights on.

(Kairi' POV)

Everything was in place, the only thing missing was the guest of honour. Waiting in the dark I suddenly heard the key being turned in the lock. Finally, it took Riku long enough. I was amazed at how many people we could actually fit in Sora's house but then again we did ask Donald to help with the space issue.

A bright light filled the room as someone turned on the light switch.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SORA!" yelled everyone in the room.

Grinning at the expression on Sora's face I walked up to him and kissed him. Hearing cheers and whistles I pulled away and whispered in his ear. "Happy Birthday Sora." Looking up I saw that his eyes were glazed, I leaned back up to peck him on the lips, but he seemed to come out of his trance as he kissed me back.

I pulled away giggling, my nose touching his. "Happy Birthday ," I breathed against his lips. Laughing I pulled him into the still cheering crowd to talk to the friends he had made while travelling around with the keyblade.

(Sora's POV)

This is unbelievable. Everyone who I'd met and helped while travelling with Donald and Goofy is here. Ayria, Kairi and Riku are the best. With everything that had happened in the past few months I'd totally forgotten that it was my birthday today. Yet with everything going on they still managed to arrange this amazing party for me.

I still don't know how they managed to fit everybody into the living room in my house. Taking a guess though, I'd have to go strongly with magic. Looking round I smiled as I saw people from many different worlds talking to each other and creating new friends.

Something that completely amazed me was the presents. Everyone had bought something, which meant that the massive pile of brightly wrapped objects complete with bows and ribbons was literally spilling out of the spare room they had been put in. I just couldn't believe it when it was time to open the presents.

Everything from weapons to clothes, from DVDs and CDs to magical items. Absolutely unbelievable. It was then that I realized just how many people were squeezed into my house, looking back I don't remember even meeting that many people.

After that everyone took part in some of the party games that Wakka organized. Surprisingly he came up with games that weren't blitzball related, for which I was extremely grateful, as knowing some of the people here were extremely competitive. Heck they were competitive anyway but at least they still had fun.

When Selphie suggested that everyone should start dancing I managed to sneak away, I'm not that great a dancer. Dodging around guests and the odd magic spell here and there I managed to make my way to my destination unharmed. Sighing I tipped my head back and let the breeze gently blow my hair away from my face.

This was where I always came to relax and unwind, the roof. Sitting down I leant back on my hands and opened my eyes, gazing the stars. From here it was hard to believe that each one was actually a different world. The only way I could believe it was the noise coming from inside and the memories I held close of my adventures.

"Hey Sora," came a quiet voice, looking down I saw Kairi climbing onto the roof. She sat next me and looked up at the sky. Her silky red hair blowing gently around her face. "Seems like we have the best spot for the fireworks." Soon after colourful patterns and designs covered the sky.

"I knew Genie would have to let of steam sooner or later," I chuckled, Kairi giggled as well. She moved closer to me and I put my arm around her shoulder. We watched the firework show in silence, content to just sit in each others company. When it ended I moved so we could see each others face.

"Thank you Kairi, for everything." I watched as a soft smile lit up her face her eyes sparkling, reflecting the light from the stars. I gently brought her head towards mine, our lips meeting in a gentle loving kiss. I pulled back gazing into her eyes, at the girl I loved more than live itself. "I love you Kairi."

"I love you too Sora," she said as she kissed me again. She put her head on my shoulder as I put my arm round hers. As I sat there watching the peaceful glow of each different world I realised how lucky I was. Just a floor below me my friends continued to enjoy the best birthday party I had ever had.

While I sat on the roof gazing into the sky with my girlfriend snuggled in my arms. I couldn't have asked for a better birthday. As long as I had my friends everything was perfect. And I intend for it to stay that way.


	4. Chapter 2 Alternate Ending

Again I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Sora would be mine. However Ayria is mine so no stealy. This is continued from part one and is an altenate ending to the orginal parts 2 and 3. Enjoy. )

(Ayria's POV)

I wanted to know what was going on. I wanted to know what was wrong with my brother. I looked at Kairi, tears were slowly cascading down her face.

"Kairi what wrong? Where's my brother?" She looked at me with an expression I could not read.

"Sora's being treated, he was badly hurt when he was hit by that car."

"Will he be okay Kairi?"

(Kairi's POV)

"Will he be okay Kairi?" My sobs caught in the back of my throat as I looked down at her hopeful little face.

"I don't know Ayria, I just don't know." Her face crumpled. I wanted so much to tell that she didn't need to worry to tell her that Sora would be fine and that any minute he would come bouncing into the room laughing his head of about how we had all been fooled by his prank.

I then saw Ayria ask Riku the same question, but she didn't get a response. Riku didn't even appear to be listening, his face was glazed and his eyes were unfocused.

"R-riku?" I asked tentatively shaking his shoulder.

"Why, why did I have to play that stupid joke on him? If I didn't he wouldn't be in this situation and we could be eating ice-creams on the beach like usual." I felt my eyes widen. He thought this was his fault? For a moment I was tempted to agree with him and wanted nothing more then to just yell and scream that this was all his fault. But I managed to control my outburst even though it meant that my hands balled into fists by my side.

"Kairi why are you angry?" I jumped, I had almost forgotten about Ayria.

"Oh um… nothing." I managed to stammer. Her big blue eyes stared curiously up at me. Dam, why did she have to look so much like Sora? At that last thought I felt my anger at Riku rise up again. Why, why did he have to go and play that dumb joke on Sora? And why did the jerk have to get me involved in it? I needed to get as far away from him as possible.

(Ayria's POV)

I wonder why Kairi is so angry. I know she likes my brother a lot more then she would probably care to admit. Which is a shame as they would make a very good couple. Just then I heard footsteps coming down the corridor towards us. I looked up to see a doctor holding a clipboard in his hands.

"Are you the friends and family of Sora Hikari?" I nodded as it seemed that neither Kairi or Riku was going to answer.

"Would you like to follow me please? We managed to close the cuts, but it looks as if he has broken both his arms and legs. Apart from that though he looks like he will make a full recovery, there has been no signs of any internal bleeding." By this time we had arrived at my brother's room.

When he opened the door I gasped. My brother was taller then me but he seemed so small compared to all the hospital machinery surrounding him. He was covered by the sheets on his bed with his arms on top of the sheets, both of his arms were covered in bandages.

I heard both Kairi and Riku gasp from behind me as I ran to my brother's side.

"S-sora?" I whispered, no response. "Sora?" I asked again in a slightly louder voice gently shaking the still form of my brother. I felt someone move next me, I looked from my brother's white face to see Kairi holding Sora's bandaged hand in her own. I looked behind me to see Riku just standing as if in disbelieve that this was really happening, that was certainly how I felt.

"He might wake up soon." I jumped I hadn't realised that the doctor was still in the room. "You should talk to him, let him know that you're here." He walked out of the room giving us a sympathetic glance.

"Big brother," I whispered. "You have to wake up then we can go and get ice-creams like you promised…"

"Sora please…" I heard Kairi whisper while gently stroking his cheek with her other hand. "Please wake up, please. I love you." The constant beeping that was in the room suddenly began to speed up. It then turned into a continuous beep.

(Kairi's POV)

The heart monitor flat lined. "NO!" came both mine and Riku's yell. The three of us were pushed out of the room as doctors rushed in. This isn't happening, this isn't happening. I watched through the glass as they tried to revive him.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening," I heard from beside me. I quickly glanced to see Riku with his hands pressed up against the glass, face white with tears running down it and knew I looked the same. It was then that I felt all the earlier rage I felt towards Riku drain away. It wasn't his fault. He was just as scared as I was that he would lose his best friend, the one he considered to be his little brother.

Watching the doctors and praying for something to work I leaned towards him. I felt two hands clutch mine, one Riku's and the other Ayria's. We could do nothing but stand there holding onto each other and watch as Sora slowly slipped further and further away from us.


	5. Chapter 3 Alternate Ending

(This is officially the last chapter of this story. Thank you to everyone who read/faved/reviewed it. Special thanks to zestychicken2 for all the encouragement :). Now read and enjoy.)

--

The normally noisy and active islands were covered in a deathly silence. No sounds of fun or laughter could be heard anywhere. One island in particular stood out from the rest. This island was usually the noisiest of all, as this was where the children of the islands came to play. Loud voices, joyous laughter, none of this came from the island today. The only sounds that could be heard were the quiet sobs of the crowd that had gathered on the island.

In this crowd three individuals stood separated from the rest on a smaller island. The rest gathered around this island. Though not a single face was the same, as the crowd consisted of people from many different worlds, on every single face tears glistened and fell. Each face turned to watch as the tallest of the three people stepped forward. Watery, teal coloured eyes gazed blankly at the surrounding people. Silver hair hung limply around a pale face as the boy opened his mouth to speak.

"We are all here today to mourn the loss of a great warrior, a hero and more importantly, a dear friend." Quiet sobs escaped from the two girls also standing on the island. "He helped many of you save your homes and families. He defended worlds against the forces of the heartless and nobodies. And he brought light to those that had previously been in darkness." A sob escaped the boy before he could silence it.

"I once considered myself to be better and stronger then him, and thought of him as my rival. But where I gave in, he did not. He saved me from the darkness and helped me return to the light. He was my friend, my rival and my brother." The boy turned away from the crowd to kneel next to a stone that had been placed on the island. The stone swirled with different shades of blue, silver and pink. Carved into the stone were three oddly shaped holes.

"I'll miss you little brother, this world already seems a little darker without your happiness to make it brighter," the boy whispered to the stone. Putting his hand in his pocket he pulled out a silver necklace, with a pendant in the shape of a crown. Slowly, he placed it in one of the cut out holes. "I'll miss you." He stepped back as the taller of the two girls stepped towards the crowd.

"As Riku said, today we are here to mourn together the loss of a great friend." Taking a breath the girl steadied her quivering voice. "But to me, he was more than a friend, he was the boy I loved. Yet I never had the chance to tell him so." The couples in the crowd leaned closer to each other, as the girl struggled to contain her sobs. Finding the courage she opened her mouth to continue speaking. "Although he is no longer here, I will continue to love him. My heart will never love another."

Like Riku had done, Kairi knelt down next to the stone. Running a finger over the carefully carved words she gently wiped away a tear that had fallen on the swirling patterns. Opening the small bag attached to her belt, she pulled out a delicately carved red crystal rose. Gazing at it sadly she placed it in the second hole. "I will not say goodbye, as goodbye is forever. I will only say until later my dearest friend." She stepped back, next to Riku and leaned on him for support as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

The last and smallest figure stepped forward. Blonde hair shimmered in the sun as tearful blue eyes looked around. Walking forwards, she stopped in front of the stone. Looking at the object she held in her hands she shoved the giant key into the ground, next to the stone. The colours of the weapon matched those of the stone, swirling, blues, pinks and silvers, the handle of the weapon in the shape of a heart. Smiling sadly the girl touched the handle of the key before turning to face the crowd.

"Today many people must say goodbye to a warrior, a hero, a friend, a loved one. I must say goodbye to my best friend and older brother." She looked into the faces of the people gathered on the island, each one gazed back at her through a haze of tears. "For two years I was separated from my brother as he fought to save the light in the hearts of different worlds, as he searched to find two of his closest friends. Along his travels he met each of you. He became a friend that none of you will ever forget, a friend who has a place in your hearts and memories forever."

Small smiles appeared on peoples faces as each remembered the actions and words of the young teenage boy. "As my brother once told me, I will now tell you. "No matter where I go, no matter what happens. I will always be with you, in your heart." And you know what?" She paused and placed a hand over her heart and gave a gentle smile. "He was right. No matter where he is, he is always with us, alive in our hearts. And as long as we remember him, he will live on in our hearts, forever." Fresh sobs echoed over the island as everyone placed a hand over their heart and nodded.

The young girl, Ayria, turned and knelt in front of the stone, as Riku and Kairi had previously done. Gazing at the beautifully made stone she smiled as an image floated in front of her eyes. Spiky, untamed brown hair stuck up everywhere, sky blue eyes lit up and a cheesy grin filled a handsome tanned face. "I'll never forget you. You'll always have a special place in my heart." Leaning her head forward she unclasped the necklace that hung around her neck. Holding it up sunlight glittered off the pink pendant. Ayria slowly and gently placed it into the last shaped hole in the stone.

"I'll see you again big brother. Until then I'll miss you, Sora." With tears flowing down her face she walked over to Riku and Kairi. With their arms wrapped around each other they left the island. One by one the members of the crowd passed the smaller island, each placing a flower native to their home world.

--

The orange light of twilight glittered off the gentle waves of the sea. The waves brushed against a small island. On this island was a large papou tree, surrounded by flowers of all sizes and colours. Two objects stood out from the flowers. The most obvious a large key, which stuck out from the ground. Next to the key lay a stone, full of swirling colours and patterns. Carved into the stone was delicate gold lettering.

"Here lies Sora Hikari

A warrior, a hero, a friend, a brother.

He will always hold a special place in our hearts

And there he will forever live on."

Set into the stone were three objects. A silver crown necklace, a red crystal rose, and a rose pink pendant in the shape of a heart. Each held a special memory of a young boy, always smiling, always laughing. If someone sat on the island and listened hard enough that laughter would softly echo around them. Though the sound no longer belonged in that or any world it would continue as long as the memories of the boy it belonged to lived on.


End file.
